The invention concerns an apparatus for embossing a decorative layer of an embossing film which is of a strip form, on to a small-radiused corner of a surface element.
An apparatus for embossing a decorative layer of an embossing film which is of a strip form on to the narrow sides, which delimit a surface element, of the surface element is known for example from DE 102 16 139 C1. With that known embossing apparatus it is possible for surface elements to be embossed at their narrow sides with the decorative layer of an embossing film which is of a strip form, at high cycle speeds, that is to say high cycle rates. If however the respective surface element has rounded configurations of a small radius at its corners, then the corresponding decorative layer portions at those corners have hitherto been fixed to the rounded corners for example by means of a tool which is to be operated manually. That manual mode of operation is however only possible at low cycle speeds or cycle rates so that the productivity correspondingly leaves something to be desired. The rounded configurations can for example involve a radius of between 2 mm and 5 mm, in which respect it will be appreciated that the corresponding problems also arise in relation to radii of different sizes.
For embossing rounded corners of surface elements, it is for example also possible to use a stroke embossing procedure as can be carried out for example with an embossing machine of the PE500/KTF ‘Touchwood’ type. However corners of a surface element, which involve a small radius, can only be embossed at moderate cycle speeds, when using an embossing machine of that kind.
Likewise it is possible for pin elements comprising a plastic material to be rolled in peripheral relationship against the surface element to be embossed, in which case the surface element to be embossed and the pin elements perform a relative movement with respect to each other during the decoration procedure. Higher embossing speeds can admittedly be achieved, in comparison with a stroke embossing procedure, when using such a known double embossing head; however, that higher speed still leaves something to be desired in comparison with an embossing apparatus in accordance with above-mentioned DE 102 16 139 C1, for embossing narrow sides of surface elements. That results for example from the insulating properties of the plastic pins of the double embossing head as the heat has to be transported from the interior of the punch or pressing member to the surface thereof, which requires a relatively large amount of time. The through-put of surface elements to be embossed, per unit of time, is correspondingly low.